headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tomorrow People: In Too Deep
"In Too Deep" is the second episodes of the "civie-hero" action series The Tomorrow People. The episode was directed by Danny Cannon with a teleplay written by Phil Klemmer and Jeff Rake based on a story treatment by Greg Berlanti. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, October 16th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast * Robbie Amell as Stephen Jameson * Peyton List as Cara Coburn * Luke Mitchell as John Young * Aaron Yoo as Russell Kwon * Madeleine Mantock as Astrid Finch * Mark Pellegrino as Doctor Jedikiah Price Guest Stars * Nick Eversman as Kurt Rundle * Meta Golding as Darcy Nichols * Jacob Kogan as Luca Jameson * Carter MacIntyre as Vaughn * Jeffrey Pierce as Jack Jameson * Sarah Clarke as Marla Jameson Co-Stars Cast members listed here are credited in the end-title credit sequence of this episode. * Bernadette Beck as a teller * Nicholas Carella as Harold * Thomas Cadrot as an agent * Dylan Kingwell as young Stephen * Ingrid Torrance as Mrs. Rundle Uncredited Cast * Dan Stevens as TIM * Lydia Callins as Raven Finch Crew Opening credits * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Pam Veasey - Consulting producer * Nicholas Wooton - Consulting producer * Peter Schindler - Producer * Melissa Kellner Berman - Co-executive producer * Jeff Rake - Co-executive producer * Thom Beers - Executive producer * Craig Cegielski - Executive producer * Danny Cannon - Executive producer; Danny Cannon * Julie Plec - Executive producer; Developer * Phil Klemmer - Executive producer; Developer; Writer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer; Developer; Story * Jeff Rake - Writer Closing credits * Joanie L. Woehler - Associate producer * Leigh Dana Jackson - Executive story editor * Alex Katsnelson - Executive story editor * Micah Schraft - Executive story editor * Dermott Downs - Director of photography * Doug Kraner - Production designer * Tirsa Hackshawm, A.C.E. - Editor * David E. Russo - Composer * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Robert Crippen - 1st assistant director * Sara Irvine - 2nd assistant director Notes & Trivia * The Tomorrow People was developed by Greg Berlanti, Phil Klemmer and Julie Plec. The program is based on the original 1973 The Tomorrow People television series created by Roger Price. * This episode is production code number 2J7952. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on January 15th, 2014. It aired in Australia on FOX 8 on April 13th, 2014. TV Rage.com; The Tomorrow People, "In Too Deep"; Episode Info. Recommendations Civie-Heroes Civie-Heroes are superheroes who do not wear flashy costumes, but instead, pull off fantastic feats of strength or demonstrate superhuman abilities while wearing ordinary civilian attire. No masks. No tights. * Alphas * Heroes * Misfits of Science * Mutant X * No Ordinary Family * Smallville See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Episodes Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes Category:Experimental pages